High school life
by Rebell-chan
Summary: This is my version of  Konoha High school. ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaAi  Ai is my own character  and Shikamaru is more or less the maincharacter.
1. Chapter 1

Nara Shikamaru, a seventeen year old high school guy yawned as he went down the stairs to the living room/  
kitchen,finding his three roommates preparing themselves for school. The first of his roomates, Uzumaki Naruto stood at the stove and shuffled cornflakes into his mouth. Naruto looked up as Shikamaru sat down on the last and first step on the stairs and pulled his shoes on. "God morning!", Naruto greated him, only got a wave back. His other roomate, Sai who was sitting at the breakfursttable and drank his tea, also looked up. He looked at Naruto. "It's called 'Good' morning", he said and turned to Shikamaru. "So where were you last night?"  
Shikamaru didn't awnser as he got up from the stairstep. A laugh came from the sofa and Inizuka Kiba sat himself up.  
"We all know where you've been!", Kiba grined at him. "With a girl-" SMACK. Shikamaru had thrown his bag right up Kibas face. "You know nothing about a shit", Shikamaru replied as Kiba yelled out a "hey!".  
"Don't fight", Sai said and walked towards his bag and shoes. "Are we going yet?"  
"Coming!", Naruto grined and jumped right into his sneakers, followed by Kiba. Suddenly someone knocked on their door and Shikamaru opened. "Hi", hi said as a brownhaired girl in schooluniform stepped in. "Good morning, guys!", she said. "Yo, Tenten!", Kiba said and put up his hand. Tenten was a one year older girl who lived right across the hallway with her two roomies Huyga Neji and Rock Lee. The three of them went one class over the four guys, and they were good friends.  
"Whats up?", Naruto asked and foxed his eyes. "Aren't you going to school?"  
"I was wonder if I could ride with you", she said. "Neji and Lee had to be there early and they took the car...  
well, Nejis car. I guess they depended on that I could tag along with you!"  
"Well, we have room for one more", Sai said and went out to the hallway. "Thank you!", Tenten smiled and followed Sai down the stairhouse, followed by the rest. They got out to the car that Shikamarus and Kibas parents had bought for the two of them together, but Sai was the one that sat himself down behind the wheel. Sai enjoyed driving and Shikamru thought it was to troblesome.  
There was no way in hell that he would let Kiba behind the wheel. He had too many horrible memories of when Kiba was driving.  
One of them contained a Father Christmas-actor outside a shoppingmall. And Naruto got his license pulled in after an argument with the police. They all sat down in the car and they drove away to shool.

Their school, Fireleaf High where famous for two things. One - They had the striktest and toughest principal in the whole country. Two - It was the only school who was able to really countrol the students. They thought. The four guys and Tenten parked the car and then went in to the school. Tenten waved them of on the first floor, running after her class. The guys classroom was on the third floor, so they went there. The second they got up they heard the other classmates and one of them walked towards them. It was a blond girl with skyblue eyes and miniskirt. Her hair was tight in a high-sitting ponytail that jumped around on her back as she walked. "Shikamaru!", she said striktly. "Where were you last night? I called you like a hundered of times! You could at least answer!"  
Shikamaru sighted. "It's to troublesome!", he said, irritated. "Ino."  
Ino crossed her arms. The fact that Yamanaka Ino's parents and his own dad tried to match the two of them up together with each other,  
was a fact Shikamaru didn't like. Ino was to troublesome for him. he just found her irretating and loud. Naruto, Sai and Kiba walked pass him to the gang. Shikamaru was just going to confirm himself as a lost case, when a dark haired girl pushed Ino out of his path.  
"Out of the way, Bitch!", the girl said. "Give him some space!"  
Ino was furious. "What the hell, Ai?", she screemed. Nara Ai grined and turned to Shikamaru. "Whuz up, cousin?"  
"troublesome", he awnsered his fathers late brothers daughter. "You're the one to whine", she said and walked forward with him. "Uncle bought you a car and is paying a fourth of the rent!"  
Shikamaru sighted again. "We've been threw this a million times..."  
"Yeah, yeah!", Ai waved with her hand. "Whatever, I know!"  
Kiba came over to them. "Ai, come on i dared Naruto to take Chojis chips from him!"  
"Oh my god!", Ai laughed. "Chojis gonna kill him!"  
"Exactly!", Kiba grined and took her hand as the run off. "Kiba!", Shikamaru yelled after them. "Stay away from my cousin!" No respond. He sighted once again and went over to Naruto and sai that was talking to their friends. He stood there for a while, pretended to pay attention to what they said. Suddenly one of the girls,  
a bluehaired, whiteeyed, shy person laid a hand on his upper arm. "Shikamaru-kun", she said. "Are you okay? You look strange..."  
"Really?", Shikamaru said, suddenly waking up from his daydream. "Yeah", a pink haired girl pulled in. "You look kinda pale."  
The bluehaired Huyga Hinata (Nejis cousin) and the pinkhaired Haruno Sakura looked at eachother. "Maybe it's a cold!", Hinata said to Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru have to drink alot of tea and wear alot of warm clothes!"  
Sai turned to Shikamaru. "I guess you're the third wheel.", he said and smiled.  
"How troublesome", Shikamaru said, as their teacher showed up and let them into the classroom. They've just sat down at their regular desks, when Shika realised that it wasn't Kakashi-sensei who was standing in the front.  
It was Iruka-sensei, who had been their homeroom teacher in 6th grade. "Kakashi-senpai is late", he said to the class. "So he asked me to start up for him."  
"No surprise there", Sakura whispered to Ino who sat next to her. "So", Iruka continued. "We're gonna start by changing seats! So everybody grab your desk and-"  
The class rose and grab their desks, starting to change places. "W-wait!", Iruka said, following Shikamaru with his sight. "Don't let him sit by the-"  
Shikamaru was fast and bamed his desk down at the biggest window in the room. He looked at Iruka with a "Haha, Shame on you"-look and Iruka sighted. "Very well...", he said and watched over the classroom. Kiba sat behind Shikamaru and Hinata next to Shikamaru in the front row, no problems there. Sakura moved one step forward, next to Sai, Ino sat behind her and Choji on her left, with Shino on her right. Ai sat herself next to Kiba and gave Shikamaru a grin. "Naruto!", Iruka said to the blond guy who just where about to sit his ass down next to Sakura. "I want you in the front so I can see what mistcheaf you're up to!"  
Naruto moaned and put his desk next to Hinata. "Well", he said to her. "I guess it's you and me then!"  
That resulted in that Hinata got her face red like a tomato and passed out on her desk. As everyone was trying to get Hinata back to consciousness, Iruka went over to Shikamaru.  
"Hey", he said. "You have to go out on the frontyard. You're chosen as a guide!"  
"What?", Shikamaru said and yawned. "For what? How troublesome..."  
Not energic enough to argument, he walked right out of the classroom and down to the entrence. There, he spotted half the teachersquad with the principal in the front. They were waiting for something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru went outside the schoolbuilding and looked around. "Shikamaru!"  
He got look on Tenten who stood in a group with Neji and Lee. He went over to them.  
"Hi", he said. "What the hell is going on?"  
Neji awnsered. "You know Sunagakure High?"  
Shikamaru knew. "Our schools twin?", he said. "Yeah, I know. What about it?"  
"The principal on Suna", Neji continued. "He has three children who is going in that school."  
"They're coming here!", Lee interupted, smiling. "Thank you, Lee", Neji growled at him. "So we're going to babysit them?", Shika asked. "Baby and baby", Neji said. "They are about the same age as us."  
"We're gonna be guides", Tenten said and stretched her arms. They stopped talking as the principal started to talk to the crowd. "Everyone!", Principal Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. "They're arriving about now, so show Sunagakure our best side! Thank you!"  
As soon as she finished the sentince, a limo came driving down the road and pulled over at the gates to the school. The door opened and a girl came out. Her hair was sandblonde and her eyes seagreen. She was wearing a schooluniform with a red skirt and tie (Konoha's ties and skirts where green). She stepped out and went forward as two guys followed her. Her brothers, a brownhaired, swishy-looking guy and a short, scarlett-haired guy with blue eyes and no eyebrowns. The girl stepped over to Tsunade-sama. "Greatings", she spoke. "I am Sabakuno Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara."  
Tsunade took her hand and shaked it. "Welcome to Konoha High", she said. "I am Tsunade. The three of you have been put in two different classes, I hope that is alright."  
Temari nodded. "It's granted", she said. Tsunade snapped her fingers and Tenten grabbed Shikamarus arm and followed Neji and Lee over to their principal. "This is four of my students", Tsunade continued. "Tenten, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru. They will be your guides during your resident here."  
Shikamru sighted louder than he intented to and replied a "Troblesome..."  
Tsunade gave him a evil eye as a warning and Temari viewed him. "Well", Temari said and crossed her arms. "I hope that you wont be my guide. I would probably kill you."  
Her brother, Kankuro nodded behind her. "It's true."  
Shikamaru sighted again. "Troublesome women are the worst..."  
Tenten smacked his arm and smiled at Temari. "Don't worry!", she said. "I'm gonna be with you! I'm Tenten!"  
The two girls started to talk as they walked away towards the building.  
"You're Kankuro-san?", Lee asked the swishy-looking guy, who nodded. "You're comming with us", Neji said and kankuro followed them. Tsunade turned to the short guy who was left. "Gaara-kun", she said. "I will call Sabaku-san the soon I can."  
The guy called Gaara nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama.", he replied and looked at Shikamaru. "Nara-san, right?"  
"Ah-e...", Shikamaru stambled and put his hand behind his head. "You can call me Shikamaru..."  
"Shikamaru-san", Gaara said and nodded. "I'm Gaara."  
Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru and headed back to the building together with the other teachers.  
Kakashi said hi to Gaara before he turned to Shikamaru. "I will give you the lesson to show Gaara-kun around."  
"Will Gai-sensei do the same to Neji and the others?", Shikamaru asked and Kakashi nodded. "You can present Gaara for your classmates after lunch or so...", Kakashi said and walked back to his class.  
"Well", Shikamaru said when he realised that Gaara wasn't gonna say anything. "This is troublesome for me..."  
"I understand.", Gaara said with a stoneface. Shikamaru wasn't really sure that he did. "You knew my familyname?", Shika asked as the both of them started to walk. Gaara nodded. "Nara Shikamaru. You are famous in our circles."  
"Really?", Shikamaru asked surprisely. "In what way?"  
"As the Nara clans genius.", Gaara said. "As Konohas genius. They say that you have an IQ higher than Einstein."  
"Well thats one way of putting it", Shika said. "I've heard from my teacher that I have 200 in IQ so..."  
Gaara nodded again, silent. Shikamaru sighted again. How could he even keep a normal converation with this guy?  
"Your sister", Shikamaru said. "Is she always this troublesome?"  
Gaara looked at him. "Troublesome meaning as in...?"  
"As in...", Shika thought for a while. "Violent."  
"Violent is a meiosis.", Gaara replied. "Don't underestimate her. She has a... bad temper."  
Shika started to think about his mom. Was all women like that?  
Shikamaru showed Gaara around the school, only meeting Tenten and the rest once and then headed towards the classroom.  
It only took twenty minuits, so they went into the classroom. Kakashi smiled as always behind his white mask as they entered. Shikamaru sat down at his new seat while Kakashi presented Gaara to the class.  
Kiba knocked Shikamaru on his back and he turned. Kiba leaned over to his ear and whispered;  
"How did it went?", he asked. "Troublesome as always?"  
Shikamaru smiled a little. "No", he said. "Too troublesome to be true."  
Kiba grined and leaned back on his chair again. "Gaara-kun", kakashi said. "Why don't you sit down next to Sai?"  
Gaara sat himself quite next to the pale white guy who smiled at him. "Gaara-kun, right?", Sai said. "What will your nickname be?"  
Gaara looked at Sai for like two seconds, quite. Without saying a word, he just nodded and faced the blackboard. Ai who was watching the scene rolled her eyes at Sai and heald out her toung at him. Sai just smiled at her and mimed something.  
Ai knew exactly what it was that he'd been saying. His nickname for her - Crazy. Forward as Ai was, she suddenly jumped up off her chair and pointed at Sai. "You wanna die?", she screamed at him. Everyone was watching at her, not unused to Ai's suddenly outbreaks. Kiba and Naruto had about the same explosions, so noone really cared anymore. Kakashi sighted. "Sit down, Ai-kun!", he just said and continued with the lesson.

School was over, Shikamaru said bye to Gaara who went to get his siblings and everyone was about to go home. Choji came up to Shika.  
They started to talk, when Naruto got his attention. "Shikamaru, we're heading home now!", he said. Shika had another plan. "I'm walking Choji home", he said. "I'll come home for dinner."  
Kiba had heard what they said. "Right", he replied and pointed at Sai who tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Sai", Kiba said. "It's your turn to cook! I want meat!"  
"I want Ramen!", Naruto yelled as the three of them headed out. Shikamaru sighted for the hundered time this day. "How troublesome guys..."  
Choji giggled and Shika smiled. "Let's go, ne?"  
The two friends where walking and talking untill they were home at the Akimichi mansion and Shika said good bye to Choji. Now Shika was suppose to head right home to the dorm. But he had a special place, his own place. It was a on a roof he'd found a week ago. He could lay there for hours just watching the clouds. He had been there every day after school since he found it, and first now his roomies had discovered that he was late home. He went up the stairs and smiled at the sight of his dreaming-place. Shikamaru droped his bag at a bench and then lay himself on it. "The clouds look nice today...", he yawned and fell asleep. When he woke up it was sunset and he watched his cellphone. 17.28 pm. Two missing calls from Ino and a textmessage from Naruto. The textmessage complied -  
SAI IS COOKING CURRY FOR DINNER, DATTEBAYO!XP-  
Shikamaru sighted. What a troublesome message. Totally unnecessary. He let his sight wander up on the litte tinroof next to the bench and noticed a piece of paper, wedged between the woodpillar and the tinroof. He rose up and strecthed for the pice of paper. He opened it as he sat down on the bench under the little roof. Something was written on it with pencil. A poem.

- I got the sun in my eyes and the strength in my arms. My heart is suppose to live out my charms. But somehow I can't figure it threw. My heart feels empty without you.-

Shikamaru just stared at the note. Strange as it was, he liked the poem. It touched him in a way, he thought. He put the piece of paper back where he'd found it and grabbed his bag. As he walked down the firestairs, he figured that his own place, wasn't just his anymore. Someone else had found it and left strange notes there. Sight. How troublesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru was still confused about the note when he opened the door and stepped into their apartment. The smell of Curry rice hit him in the face and his friends greated him as he walked in. They all sat at the dinnertable, just about to start eating. "Right on time, Shika!", Naruto grined and smelled the food. "Took you long enough!", Kiba said. "C'mon, hurry! I wanna eat!"  
Shikamaru took his place down at the table as Sai started to sleave up food for him on a plate.  
"Now, now", Sai said and handed Shika the plate. "Don't fight at the dinnertable."  
"Yes, mother", the three other said, starting to eat. "So", Kiba said to Shikamaru who sat right across him. "Where were you?"  
"I told you", the darkhaired guy said. "I walked Choji home."  
"For almost three hours?", Kiba said. "Choji lives just by the school!", Naruto said, finally looking up from his food. "It takes, like, fifteen minuits to walk there-"  
"Shut up and eat", Shikamaru said, resolut. "I knew it", Kiba laughed. "It's a girl!"  
"Kiba.", Sai said. "Don't."  
"Very well!", Kiba said, continued his eating. Shikamaru finished first and went straight to his room after a "Thanks for the meal."  
"Now you've made him angry!", Naruto said to kiba. "I have not!", Kiba protested. "I just think it's unfair if he has a girl and I can't even look at his cou-"  
"SHUT UP, KIBA!", Shikamaru screamed from the upper floor. "Great", Kiba said. "Now he'll never let me drive!"

The next day was usual. Naruto had become good friends with Gaara, Ino yelled at Shikamaru for not awnsering her calls at the same time he tried to keep Kiba from Ai. Hinata had given Shika a jar of tealeafes, claiming that they would help for colds and Lee had started a fake-just-for-fun-fight together with Naruto and Kiba on the lunchbreak. Sooo troublesome. After school, Shikamaru said that he would be late again and hurried himself up to the roof he called "special place". When he got there he went under the little tinroof and found another piece of paper, next to the one he'd found last time. He picked the new one out and read it.

- The only shark in a sea of fish, the only flower in the dessert.  
I'm still here, waiting for you.-

Shikamaru read it two times and then opened his bag. He torn out a piece of paper of his notebook and wrote something down. - You're lonely. Am I wrong?  
He fliped it and chocked it in next to the other two notes. Then he took his bag and went home. He didn't wanna be there in case that the person who had wrote the notes showed up. He didn't know why, but there were times that he felt like the only shark in the sea. When he got home it started to rain like god was trying to put out the hellfire. Thank god it was friday,  
he thought as he opened the door and stepped in. "You're home early!", Kiba said almost in chock. He stood at the kitchenarea with his hands full of vegtables and boxes. "You can breath now.",Shikamaru said to the dogboy. Kiba nodded and shuffled the things down on the kitchenbench, dropping half of it on the floor. "You're cooking now?", Shika asked and looked at the time. "It's only four o'clock."  
Kiba grined. "I'm gonna make my own Tonkatsu!", he said happely. "It's the first time I'm doing it!"  
Kiba enjoyed cooking. Him and Sai where the only ones that could cook in the house, and they didn't have any problem with it.  
"You're dry as a desert!", Kiba said. "Yeah", his friend replied. "I escaped from the rain by only a minuite..."  
Sai and Naruto rushed down the stairs. "Hi, Shika!", Naruto said. "You're home early!"  
Shikamaru sighted. "I guess I am..." A thunderbolt outside drowned his words. "Horrible wheather", Sai said as someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?", Kiba asked as Shikamaru opened the door. In another flash of lightning a girls silluoett appeared. "Ai!", Shikamaru said, surprised to see her. The girl was sulking wet and two bags where at her feat. She was still in her uniform. "Hi, guys.", she said and wiped her face. "Can I stay here?"  
Shikamaru draged his cousin in and Kiba went for her bags. "Ai, what've happened?", Shikamaru asked. Ai was shaking of cold. "The guy under my apartment had his apartment burned down. Mine as well."  
"When did this happened?", Sai asked as he throw a towel over her head and started drying it.  
"Wednesday", Ai replied. "I've been living with Uncle and Yoshino-san untill today."  
"Would'nt dad let you stay any longer?", Shikamaru asked. Ai shaked her head.  
"I said that I've found somewhere else to live.", she said. "But I don't. Can I stay here?"  
"Of course you can!", Naruto said. "She can sleep in my room!", Kiba said.  
"We have a guestroom, Moron", Shika said and took Ai up the stairs to give her some clothes.  
"I'll go make her bed", Kiba said and run up too.  
Sai grabbed one of the bags and opened it. It was full of wet clothes. "I'll go over to Neji and see if I can borrow their drier.", he said and opened the door.  
"Wait!", Naruto said. "What should I do?"  
"Make yourself useful and go make some tea!", Sai ordered him before he went over the hallway. "Okay", Naruto said and went to the kitchen. "Piece of cake, right?"  
Shikamaru came down. "Naruto!", he said when Naruto where on his way to take the tealeafes Hinata gave Shikamaru. "Thats medecin-tea!"  
"Oh", Naruto said and opened the jar with the tea Sai always drank. "So, how do I do this?"  
"Out of the way!", Shika said and took his place. He poured the hot water in the pot and asked Naruto to take out some cups. Kiba and Ai came down at the same time, joking about something. Ai had borrowed a blue shirt and black shorts from Shikamaru and sat down in the horrible yellow couch together with Kiba and Naruto. Shikamaru put the tea on the coffee-table just when Sai walked in with Tenten and Neji behind. "Ai!", Tenten said and hugged her friend.  
"Are you alright?", Neji asked. Ai nodded. " ", she said and took a cup of tea. "Thanks for worrying."  
Lee came in. "Your clothes will be dry in an hour!", he said and sat down next to Tenten. "Sai said your apartment was in a fire!"  
Ai nodded. "One bag of clothes and my schoolstuff was all I could save."  
"Why didn't you tell me?", Shikamaru said and sat down at the couchs armrest. "I don't know", Ai said without looking at her cousin. Shikamaru sighted. He knew that his cousin was the kind of person that didn't like to be pitied by others, or liked to pity other people. Kiba stood up. "Hey", he said. "I understand why you didn't tell him!", he leered at Shika. "But why didn't you tell me?"  
"Oh I'm sorry", Ai said quirky. "I didn't realsise how much important you are than everyone else!"  
Kiba cursed and went up the stairs. "Kiba!", Naruto yelled after him. "Leave him alone", Shika sighted. "Well", Sai said and went to the kitchenarea. "That dinner's not gonna cook itself."  
"I guess we'll better go too", Neji said and went out with his roomies. "We'll leave you the clothes tomorrow."  
Shikamaru sighted again. "How troublesome..."  
Ai nodded. "Agree."

The next morning Shikamaru woke up with a twitch and found his cousin sitting at the end of his bed,  
talking to someone in his cellphone. She waved to him, still talking with the person on the other side. "Alright", Ai said. "Sure, I'll tell him. Bye!" She clicked. "Who was that?", Shikamaru yawned. "Inoichi-san", Ai said. "Ino's dad."  
Shika got a chill down his spine. "What? Why did he call? Is it troublesome?"  
Ai smiled. "I'm afraid so. Inoichi-san had apparently talked to Uncle and decided that YOU have to go on an Omiai with INO today..."  
Shikamaru pulled the sheet over his head. "Call him and say I'm not going."  
"Are you stupid?", Ai asked and starting to throw his phone up and down in the air. "It's an Omiai. You kinda have to go."  
"I'm not marrying Ino."  
"God no! I wouldn't allow it!", Ai said and shoke her head. "But, Shika. It's an Omiai. It's just a check."  
"A check of what?", Shikamaru asked. "If you are good enough for her, if she is good enough for you and so on..."  
"That'll just end up in marrige.", Shika said and pushed the sheet away from his face. "Not always."  
"When where the last time YOU were on an Omiai?", he said and sat himself up. "This is not about me!", Ai objected. "But you have to tell Ino and your folks that this isn't working."  
"It works for them", Shika said. "Is it working for you?"  
"No."  
"Right. Me neither."  
Shika just looked at her, raising his eyebrowns. Ai responded. "Hey", she said. "I do get a vote!"  
"I'm not going!", Shika said. "Fine!", Ai said and walked towards the door. "But you have to call and cancel!" She went out, closing the door behind her. "Ai!", Shikamru called. "My cellphone!" No awnser. "Ai!", Shika yelled again. "Why do you have my cellphone?"  
He sighted and started to run after his cousin who was waiting for him down the stairs. A girl stood next to Ai, smiling at him. "By the way", Ai said. "Ino is here."  
Ino smiled at Shika who where just in his boxers and a T-shirt. "What are you doing here?", Shika asked, suprised in a bad way. "My father called, I presume", Ino said. "Be at Resturant Hinachi 5 pm tonight."  
"Great", Shika said, not trying to hide how bored he was. Kiba came down behind him. "Put some pants on", he muttered and went by. Shikamaru blushed and Ino started to giggle. "My Shika is so cute in the morning!"  
Ai, who stood behind Ino started to copy her moves, overdoing them, turning them into humor. Naruto who was just coming down the stairs saw it and started to laugh. Ino turned around and Ai stopped, smiling fake at her. "I'll better keep going now", Ino said and smiled at Shika. "I'll see you later, cutie!"  
Shika pretended to care. "You too, Ino..." The door slamed behind her. "-pig.", he finsihed. "I feel so sorry for you.", Kiba said significant to Shika. "Thanks", Shikamaru replied. "But thats not helping me."  
"Are you going?", Sai asked, who'd been sitting in the couch all along. "I can't", he said. "I got plans."  
"What?", Kiba said. "You're gonna walk Choji home today to?"  
Shikamaru didn't awnser, walking up again. "I'll go see if they have my clothes", Ai said and walked out, over to Lee and the others.

The day rolled on and when the clock got closer to 4 pm, Shikamaru went to the roof. When he got up, he went straight to the tinroof and looked at the woodenpillar where the notes where. Four pieces of paper. The person had written another one.  
Shika took it and read it, as he sat himself down at the bench. The words on the note:  
- I didn't realise I was the only one up here. Text if you feel like sharing...- and a cellphone number.  
He took up his cell and wrote the number and a message.  
- Sharing already?-, he wrote. -I don't even know if you're a women or a man.- SEND. Waiting. 40 secs later, the phone gave up a bip. He opened it and took a deep breath and read. - What do you think?-  
Shikamaru smiled and awnsered. - A woman. Definatly.- SEND. 10 secs later, the awnser came. - Correct:) You?-  
- What do you think?-, Shika replied. SEND. 15 secs later, awnser. - Defenetly male-, the awnser was. -You're sure of yourself, huh?-, he wrote. Send. Awnser, 13 secs later.  
- Always;)-  
Shika smiled again. He liked this girl already and wrote back. -I'm a man. Or maybe a guy?- SEND. Awnser, 21 secs later.  
-It depends. How old are you?-  
-Seventeen-, he wrote back, afraid that the woman on the other side was a 40year old or something.  
Awnser, 30 secs later. - So you're a big boy? I was seventeen last year, sad enough.-  
Shika breath out, releafed that she only were one year older than him. He wrote back.  
- Sad enough? For alot of people, 18 means freedom.- SEND. Awnser, faster than he expected. - It's sad. Not everyone becomes free at 18.-  
Shikamaru sat and thought for a while, before he replied. - Please explain.- SEND.  
Awnser, he didn't know 'cause suddenly his phone rang. Without looking at the display, he awnsered.  
"Yes?"  
"Shikamaru?", his mother said in the other line. "Yeah", he awnsered. "Who else?"  
"Ai-kun of course!", Yoshino said. Shika didn't get it. "What does Ai have to do with this?"  
"Look at your phone, honey", his mother said. "What does it say?"  
"What?", he said read on the display. "Yoshino-san calling..." Now he got it. "Is this Ai's phone?"  
"Yes", Yoshino said. "I called yours and she awnsered, saying that you probably had hers!"  
"Troublesome...", Shikamaru sighted. "What do you want, mum?"  
"It's half five", Yoshino said. "Didn't Inoichi called you? I'm sure he did... You're suppose to meet us at Hinachi..."  
Her son sighted again. "Is Ai comming?"  
"No", his mum said. "Shukaku didn't want her there. He was afraid that she would... cause problems."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everybody knows that Ai-kun and Ino-chan dosen't..."  
"Like eachother?", Shikamaru asked.  
"Yeah, let's go with 'like'.", his mother said, giggeling.  
"Mum...", he said significant and his mother sighted too. "I'm sorry, Shika", she said. "Ever since Yamanaka and your father decided this, I've been against it."  
"I know, mum", Shikamaru mumbeled. "But I can't do it. Tell Ino that I'll talk to her on monday."  
Click. Shikamaru sighted. He didn't wanna hear his mothers awnser to that. How troublesome everything was right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino sat at a table in a seperate room that belong to the traditional japanese resturant Hinachi. She was dressed to the teeth in a beautiful, red kimono with golden flowers on it. Beside her, a beautiful, blonde women sat and piled her nails. That was Inos mother, Yamanaka Roze. She and Ino wasn't very alike, Ino was more or less a copy of Inoichi. On her other side, her father sat. He had a calm energi around him and quitly drank his sak . Nara Shikaku sat before him, giving an irritated expression. he hadn't touched his sak . Ino looked at the clock on the wall. 16.38. Hinachi was build in the outside of the city, if Shikamaru hadn't left less than twenty minuites ago, he wouldn't make it on time. Her mother started to talk. "Where is your son, Shikaku-san?"  
Shikaku delayed with his awnser. "Hard to say.", He awnsered. "Shikamaru have always gone his own way."  
His wife entered the room. "I've called Shikamaru now.", she said.  
"And?", Roze asked. "Is he on his way?"  
Yoshino changed looks with her husband and he responded them.  
Inoichi started to talk. "If your son dosen't come, Shukaku, I wont go easy on him."  
"Please", Yoshino said and sat down next to Shukaku. "It's my fault. He didn't feel very well and I told him not to force himself too much. He wanted to re-scedual."  
Roze was outraged. "Your son needs to learn some respect!", she almost screemed. "Who does he think he..."  
"Silence your women, Inoichi!", Shikaku roared. Inoichi gave his wife a look and she stopped. "We'll accept", Inoichi said and crossed his arms. "One last time. If he dosen't show up you'll gonna have to push your son in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, Yoshino-san."  
Shikaku didn't awnser. Yoshino nodded. "He'll show up. You have my word."  
Ino didn't look up when her parents took her out to thw car, driving home. She didn't feel very good.  
Why did Shikamaru stood her up? She was blonde, slim and pretty, what more could a guy ask for?  
She decided that she was gonna talk to him on monday, if he liked it or not.

Shikaku and Yoshino was still at the Hinachi. They had payed for dinner so why let it go to a waste?  
Just as the food arrived, a guest did too. A darkhaired girl with a Nara-clan mark on her shirt. "Ai-kun!", Yoshino said as the girl stepped in.  
"So you're still here.", she said. "I assume he didn't came?"  
"You knew?", Yoshino said and invited Ai to sit down. "I'm sorry", Ai said. "But I wanted Shika to tell you himself. I live with them now."  
Shikaku nodded. "I don't want you to feel like we kicked you out.", he said. Ai shaked her head. "It's okay, Uncle. But I want you to know that I'm on Shikas side in this."  
Yoshino nodded and barried her face in her hands. "How could this happened?"  
Shikaku pulled her closer to him. "Our son is smart. I know he has a good reason for this."  
He looked at his neece. "Maybe he'll come if you're here next time?"  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up", Ai awnsered and rose herself up from the sittingpillow. "But my advice is to let Shika himself set the date. Then maybe he'll come."  
She went out and Yoshino sighted. "He dosen't want this, Shikaku. You know it."  
"Then it's up to him to tell the Yamanakas.", her husbond said. "Do you think he will?"  
"I have faith in him, Yoshino. I do." 


End file.
